Noël amoureux
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: Là où la classe 1-A est extravagante, où une fête se prépare, et que des secrets santas offrent leurs cadeaux le 24 au soir.


* sort sa tête de l'embrasure de porte * Bonjour ? C'est la première fois sur ce fandom... Et je suis quoique peu stressé -

Je compte pas faire beaucoup d'OS, mais toucher à autre chose que du Haikyuu! n'est pas plus mal... Alors voici un petit TodoMomo. ( je suis tombé dedans à cause de ma meilleure amie... Help. )

* tousse * N'oubliez pas que les reviews sauvent des vies, les enfants.

* * *

La classe 1-A avait toujours été dans l'extravagant. Il y en avait toujours un – souvent Mina ou Denki – pour préparer une fête à chaque occasion possible.

Et cette fois-ci, en ce jour de fin novembre, Denki et ses magnifiques – non – idées, avait décidé de faire une fête pour Noël.

Au début, Todoroki avait envie de refuser, prétextant une soirée avec son père et ses collègues auquel il aurait été obligé d'y aller.

Ce n'était sans compter sur l'électrique, qui avait été voir en personne son père, pour lui demander son autorisation, et ce, avant même l'annonce de la fête.

Shouto tourna la tête, posant son regard vers l'entrée de Yuei. Le vent se baladait, caressant les feuilles des arbres meurtris par le début d'hiver. Quelques élèves se baladaient en contrebas, sûrement sur une heure de pause entre deux cours.

Son professeur – – parlait des vacances à venir, et dû fait qu'il n'y aurait de camp d'entraînement durant celles-ci.

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit, alors que Shouto se perdait dans ses pensées, libérant les élèves de leur journée.

/

La fête battait son plein.

Des lumières multicolores illuminés la pièce, et les élèves de la classe. Todoroki pouvait voir certains élèves 1-B bouger leur corps sur la piste.

Au loin, Denki et Kyouka se tenait la main, assis sur un canapé mis à disposition. Certains élèves avaient beaucoup trop bu, et déambulaient en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

La musique était beaucoup trop forte, alors Todoroki décida de sortit dans le jardin. Quelques uns s'embrassaient langoureusement, et une odeur d'alcool imprégnait l'air frais.

Le ciel était emplit de nuages noirs, annonçant une nouvelle averse ou de neige. Shouto soupira, posant son verre de jus de pomma à ses côtés, s'asseyant sur une des marches.

On était le 23, et les secrets santas allaient offrir leurs cadeaux le lendemain soir.

Shouto était tombé sur Momo.

Il n'avait pas su quoi lui offrir. Alors, il lui avait juste offert un bracelet en argent, orné d'une amthyste. ( Il ne savait pas trop comment, mais il avait apprit que c'était sa pierre préférée. Ça ne l'étonnait pas.)

Il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, s'appuyant contre le mur – évitant les décorations colorées – derrière lui.

Il leva les yeux, imaginant son secret santa, et le cadeau qu'on aurait bien pu lui offrir.

/

Tout le monde était crevé, et encore dans les limbes de l'alcool. Todoroki se sentait plutôt bien, il n'avait touché à seulement un verre, et avait pu trouver une chambre libre dans la demeure – il se savait pas chez qui ils étaient, et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas cherché.

Au moins, il n'était pas empilé sur un autre des élèves allongés lamentablement dans le salon. ( Bien qu'il avait été surpris de voir Izuku allongé sur Hitoshi, leur torse découvert. Il ne voulait pas savoir comment ils s'étaient retrouvés comme ça. Il grimaça à cette simple idée. L'alcool faisait faire trop de bêtises. )

Tenya, en tant que bon délégué, avait remonté les bretelles d'absolument toutes les personnes qui avaient bus - c' est-à-dire beaucoup trop, énervant tout le monde dès dix heures, la plupart essayant de lutter contre la gueule de bois.

Pourtant, la journée passa calmement. Il avait passé la matinée à discuter avec Momo, et l'après-midi avec elle et Ochako pour faire les boutiques. ( Il avait juste besoin d'un nouveau pull. Mais Momo lui avait offert trois autres pulls. Il en aurait presque sourit. )

Vers vingt-trois heures, alors que tout le monde avait fini de manger, le groupe d'élèves s'installa dans le salon, pour s'échanger les cadeaux.

Todoroki soupira – il n'avait pas envie de donner le sien devant tout le monde. Il se leva de sa place confortable – vite prise par Kirishima – pour retrouver Momo à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il lui toucha légèrement l'épaule.

« C'est moi ton secret santa… Mais on peut s'éloigner ? Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver sur les albums et photos ridicules que prend Denki. »

Momo, quoiqu'un peu surprise, hocha la tête. Ils se retrouvèrent dehors, à la même place où était Shouto la veille.

Momo tenait son paquet cadeau contre sa poitrine, détournant légèrement le regard.

Avant même que Shouto puisse esquisser le moindre geste, le jeune femme tendit les bras vers l'avant, tenant le paquet du bout des doigts.

Todoroki sursauta légèrement, avant de sourire légèrement, prenant le paquet. Il tendit le sien, et d'un commun accord silencieux, l'ouvrirent en même temps.

Momo lui avait offert une montre. Une jolie montre en argent, avec des écritures en or.

« C'est… Magnifique, Todoroki-kun... »

Shouto releva la tête vers Momo, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres. C'était agréable.

Il s'approcha légèrement de la jeune femme, pour l'aider à mettre son bracelet. Sous ses doigts, il pouvait la sentir frissonner. ( Elle rougissait, et même à la pâle lueur de lune, il pouvait le voir. )

Et ses doigts s'attardèrent un peu trop longtemps sur son poignet. Momo releva la tête, surprise, un peu perdu par le comportement de l'autre.

« EH ! Shouto et Momo sont sous l'houx de Noël ! »

Shouto fronça les sourcils, relevant son regard. Il soupira, quoiqu'un peu amusé.

Sa main glissa sur le bras de Momo, remonta sur son épaule, effleurant son cou, et se posa délicatement sur sa joue rougit.

Il s'avança encore un peu, se pencha, et posa ses lèvres sur celles fines de Momo.

C'était un chaste baiser, doux, mais qui passait tellement de mots et de non-dits.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. ( Et il avait encore envie de l'embrasser. Quelles goûts elles avaient ? Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le savoir. )

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de plus penser à autre chose, et l'embrassa une deuxième fois. Un peu plus langoureusement, un peu plus longtemps, sous les exclamations surprises des autres.

Et tout doucement, dans la pénombre et la magie de la nuit de Noël, un nouvel amour était né.


End file.
